It's an Insult
by Rukiyo
Summary: It was completely logical. If he called you pretty, you were ugly. If he called you ugly, you were pretty. Longchamp/Naito x OC


Bleh. I got bored and didn't want to do the rest of my homework today. So... Yeaah...................................................

KATEIKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA-SAMA!!

* * *

It was official. If Naito Longchamp ever called you pretty, you were ugly. If he called you ugly, then you're pretty. It's logic. I'M TELLING YOU.

I grimaced at I looked out the window in the hallway. My name's Elizabeth Angelo or just Liz for short. I'm fourteen years old and attend Namimori Middle School. I'm the youngest in a family of seven: Mom, Dad, two brothers and two sisters. I'm also the ugliest of the bunch. I think the beauty in the family skipped a generation because I look NOTHING like my siblings and parents. I'm average. I sighed.

I have a few friends… I guess… There's one in particular I unwillingly hang out with…

"Liz-chan!~" I scowled.

"Naito, why do you always follow me?" I asked.

"You're my bestest best friends of the best!" He exclaimed at me and hugged me. I refused the urge to vomit. Riight.

"Uh huh…," I said, finally managing to detach myself from his bone-crushing hug. "With you around, I'll never get a boyfriend. So stop it!"

"You're so funny!" He laughed. "Why wouldn't you get one!? You're BEAUTIFUL!~~~3"

"Coming from you, that's not really a compliment… More like an insult."

"What!? How!!???!?!??"

"It just is," I muttered. I'd prefer not to think back to his past girlfriends. I sighed and ran a hand through my long hair. "My family is so beautiful compared to me…"

"WHAT!? No way! They're all ugly!" Longchamp said with a frown. I raised an eyebrow. He just complimented them I see. Well, to me it sounded like one because what he says about looks is OPPOSITE.

"Mmn," I said. I looked out the window again. "Ah! There's Yamamoto-san! He's so cool!"

"Hm?" Longchamp looked out the window. He shrugged. "Not really…"

"Whatever," I said, walking away. How could he not say Yamamoto was cool!? Gokudera's cool too! Tsuna..? No good. I wonder what would happen if Tsuna was a girl though… I nearly laughed.

--

The next day I see Longchamp screwing around and hanging around No-good Tsuna. What a unique mix of idiots. Then came Gokudera and Yamamoto… I nearly drooled. Some random stuff about the mafia. Longchamp yells about that stuff all the time. One time I went to his house, I'm never going again. I NEVER want to get involved with those disputes ever again. My eye twitched.

--

"I'm telling you, I'm going to be a mafia boss!" Longchamp exclaimed to some students in class. I smacked him upside the head.

"Will you shut up about that already?" I growled. "You're too loud; my eardrums are going to burst."

Actually, I'm surprised Hibari hasn't come to beat him to a bloody pulp after all this time.

"Sorry Liz-chan!" He exclaimed again, grinning. I glared at him. He just didn't get it, did he?

"Elizabeth-chan!" A few called me over. I walked over to their little group.

"Are you and Longchamp dating or something?" A girl asked.

"You could do so much better! I mean it, SO MUCH!"

"NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I DATE HIM!" I exclaimed, disgust written all over my face. The door slid open and I paled. It was Hibari.

"Keep it down," He growled. The room grew silent except for Tsuna's gang… Hibari doesn't do much about them nowadays, does he?

"I'd go for Yamamoto or Gokudera," I whispered to them. They all giggled.

"Who wouldn't?" A girl said.

"Well, No-good Tsuna wouldn't let Kyoko, no matter how close friends Gokudera and Yamamoto may be," A girl laughed. I snickered.

"Judging by what happened last year, that's so true," I said, trying to stop myself from laughing out loud.

It'd be a miracle if I got Gokudera or Yamamoto.

--

Luck wasn't on my side anyways.

"But Liz-chan! You're incredibly cute and beautiful!" Longchamp cried. I glared.

"That's not true at all," I growled. I between ugly and average. I couldn't deny that.

"Yes it is!" He said. I shook my head. "Liz-chan!!"

I snapped.

"STOP IT ALREADY!" I screamed at him. "I'M NOT CUTE OR BEAUTIFUL; THE RIGHT WORD IS AVERAGE OR UGLY. NOW WILL YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP!?"

Silence.

Cricket.

I think I hurt his feelings. I frowned at him and walked away.

--

"It's actually quite today," I muttered.

"Liz-chan!!!"

Scratch that. I turned around to scream at him again, but I couldn't because of a pair of lips pressing against mine.

Wait…

WHAT!?

I pulled away with a blush on my cheeks.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Liz-chan!" He hugged me and I think he was crying… "I love you so much! No one can compare to you!!!"

My eye twitched, blush still on my cheeks. I pushed him away.

"That's totally off line!" I screamed and ran away, wiping my mouth furiously, though my blush never left me cheeks.


End file.
